The present invention is related to the field of communications between a personal data device such as a personal or hand-held computer and a data infrastructure such as a computer network in a company or building.
Increasingly, computer networks are being used by organizations in conducting their internal and external business activities. As the use of computer networks has grown, demand for skilled workers to operate and maintain the networks has increased significantly. Organizations are faced with significant costs of attracting and retaining necessary workers, and uncertainty whether the organizations' needs for skilled workers can be met at all. These costs and uncertainties may render it difficult or impossible for some organizations to make desired investments in computer networking technology. Such organizations may be placed at a competitive disadvantage, or may find that their very viability has become uncertain.